How a Resurrection Really Feels
Log Title: How a Resurrection Really Feels Characters: Zetar, Typhoon, Alpha Trion, Vector Sigma, Spike, Dust Devil ''' '''Location: Cybertron Date: April 26, 2017 TP: Siege of Iacon TP Summary: '''Dust Devil recruits Typhoon and Spike to return to the depths of Cybertron, near Vector Sigma, to place the forgotten Autobot Zetar in his final resting place. However, being that it's Dusty who's running this show, there is always more to meet the eye to this pretty straightforward request. '''Iacon Medical Center - Iacon :The first floor of the facility is a masterwork of elegant precision of movement; dozens of medical droids carrying tools and materials rushing in between medics and gurneys rapidly, Autobot medics moving from room to room while reading datapads or discussing matters in low, hushed tones, and automated medical equipment moving slowly from floor to floor make the entrance floor of the medical center seem like the production stage of a choreographed waltz. Two elevators on either side of the floor allow access to other areas of the facility, which include patient rooms, testing labs, and rehabilitation facilities. Dust Devil is working on getting a hover type trailer together. He's got a strangely intense look on his face. He's sent a message to Spike and hopes that the human will join him soon. Spike was HOPING to return home soon, he's been missing his daughter, and the routine that Autobot City offers. But his communicator goes off again as he's trying to secure a ride back to Earth. He frowns, grumbling slightly, "Damnit, what now?" He walks BACK to where Dust Devil is, about 2 miles from where he is currently. After the 2-mile walk, he emerges, and gives Dust Devil a respectful nod. "Heyah, what's up?" Typhoon sticks her head into the medical laboratory. "Hey, Dusty -- that awful Bishop isn't around here, is he? I've been trying to avoid him all day." She slips into the room and lets the door slide closed behind her, glancing cautiously around. Spotting Spike, she smiles. "Oh, hey, Spike! What are you doing on Cybertron?" Dust Devil looks at Spike and smiles. "Hey yer here...thanks fer comin." He looks at Typhoon and then tosses an item at her. She is either going to catch it or be hit with it. "I used this on his camera, have fun. Spike was nice enough ta come fix my optics. He did an awesome job." GAME: Typhoon PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. Spike smirks and points to Dust Devil, "Heyah, Typhoon - " He nods to Dust Devil. "As he said, I hitched a ride up here to fix his optics." He looks up at Dust Devil with concern, "Was there anything wrong with them?" He adds "I was..uh...trying to book a trip back to Earth, but I can hang out a little later if you want." Typhoon catches the item and looks at it in her hand. She frowns at it in confusion. "What is this? Does it use... rubber bands? What did you do to the camera?" She glances back up at Dust Devil, then down at Spike. "Oh, great!" she says about Dusty's optics. "It's about time!" Smiling at Dusty, she says, "I'm glad you can see again. I don't want you to get stuck and have to get rescued. Why do you still need Spike, then?" Spike tries not to smile at that remark by Typhoon as he looks at Dust Devil, "Yeah, why do you still need me?" Dust Devil smirks at Typhoon. "I shot his camera...then I forcefielded it. It was so funny. Cheered me up well." He sighs and looks at Spike, "It won't take long..at least I don't think. We're gonna take Zetar down and give him a place to rest below Cybertron's surface. I wanted you to be there. I think he counted you as a friend. The roads to and from aren't too bad, I've fixed a couple rough spots. Your exosuit should help you get down there." GAME: Typhoon PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Spike nods silently, turning sober very quickly. Well, so, it's going to be one of those meetings with Dust Devil. Instantly, he begins to regret the few times in his journal that he wrote about Zetar. The majority (but not all) where about Zetar's tendency to be like coworkers he used to loath to work with, those who routinely passed the buck by saying 'I thought that was your job.'. Surely Zetar had more friends than who are currently there. He clears his throat, "I'll...wrestle up my Exo-Suit, I know I left it here in the repair bay." He looks at Dust Devil "Should we...uh...wait for any other visitors to arrive?" Typhoon chuckles at Dust Devil. "Thanks, Dusty. I'm glad not to be followed by that thing any longer." At the prospect of the others venturing down beneath the surface of Cybertron, though, she physically blanches. "Do you, uh, need my help navigating?" she asks, as if instantly regretting opening her mouth. She looks around the medbay and frowns. "I guess Zetar didn't have a lot of friends, huh?" she hazards. Spike doesn't wait for Dust Devil to answer - the more present at this ceremony, the better. "Yeah, Typhoon, if you don't mind." Dust Devil says, "I was gonna wait fer Encore...but he's been busy. I think that it would be okay visitin later. And no you don't have ta come down with me Typhoon. I'm sure he'd understand. But Spike I really want ta come with me. If you would please. And we can make the trip fairly quick with just me and you." Spike nods eagerly, Dust Devil has occasionally been a thorn in his side with his pranks, but when he's serious, he can be as serious as Huffer in a somber mood. "Yeah, absolutely." He heads to his own human-sized locker and begins to equip himself with his Exo-Suit. Linking up to its controls, he walks toward Dust Devil and Typhoon. The key is to think of what you want to do before your legs and arms do it. Typhoon looks from Dust Devil to Spike. She wants to take Dusty's offer to let her off the hook, but she sighs and says, "I can go, too. If it's quick. I won't slow you down, and I suppose I should get a map of those tunnels -- you might not always be available to show us the way, Dust Devil." Spike frowns slightly to Typhoon, "Typhoon, that was kinda rude..." He sighs "Zetar...was as responsible for revitalizing Cybertron as everyone else on that mission." "Oh!" Typhoon says, covering her mouth. "I didn't mean to be rude. I don't mean to rush ya, I just -- I don't do too well in confined spaces for too long -- but I wanna help. I'll hurry along, and if it gets to be too much, I'll just head back, OK?" She gives the two of them a wavering smile. "If you run into any transorganics you might need the backup." She taps one of the holstered pistols strapped to her thigh. She looks down as Spike equips himself with his Exosuit. "Do you need any help, Spike?" she asks. "Are you sure this is safe?" she asks Dust Devil. Dust Devil shrugs, "I trust some of what I've seen. I've been down that way a couple times. We need to keep the movement quick. There is some transorgs down there. But....I'm hoping to get some stuff done. Are we all ready to go?" GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike suddenly gets a weird butterfly in his stomach. He turns around, pretending to configure a few things on his suit, but internally, he's thinking 'please don't make me say something about Zetar once we get him where Dusty wants him to be.' He knows about as much of Zetar as Typhoon knows about the game Destiny. Spike nods and looks back at the two. "Yup!" GAME: Spike PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike looks at the two and gulps "Should we...uh...broadcast what we're doing, to see if anyone else wants to pay their respects?" He looks at Dust Devil and says seriously "Or...did you just want this to be kind of a low-key ceremony?" Dust Devil rolls his optics, "I'm not gonna make anyone talk. I have a stop along the way and then we'll see where we go from there. If they want ta pay their respects, they can do it later." Spike walks with Dust Devil and frowns, surprised he could actually catch what Spike was thinking. Spike didn't say anything about not wanting to say anything about Zetar, but it must have shown on his face. "I didn't say I didn't want to talk, Dust Devil." Ty looks at Dust Devil, who seems to be running the show. She nods at his plan, glad she won't be asked to speak -- it was probably on her face as well. "OK, guys," she says. "Let's go." She looks over Dusty's hovercart. "Is this to transport... the body?" she asks, looking a little unnerved. "Is it already on board or do you need help loading it?" Her tan skin takes on a slightly green shade. "Spike -- you have more experience with bodies, right? Could you lift Zetar with that exosuit?" Spike frowns, and thinks o o o (Did Dusty plant something in my suit that'd enable him to read my thoughts? No, that's silly. He wouldn't do that.) Spike looks at Typhoon and says "I can try, but I'm still pretty small, considering. This thing doesn't exactly make me Ironhide - I may need an extra hand...with Zetar." Dust Devil says, "I got a hover trailer up an workin. I think I can pull it....maybe ty can help at some sections but I think we can get down to it. I just want ta get this done and let you get back with yer life. You deserve a reward fer all ya've done Spike." Ty frowns, and nods. "OK." She looks at Dust Devil. "Uh... do you need our help moving it -- I mean, him?" At Dusty's explanation, she nods. "I'm designed to pull a trailer. I'll transform, and just hook it up and I'll pull it -- no problem. You lead, Dusty. Spike, you can ride in my cab if you like." Ty transforms into her Land Rover mode, and drives to the head of the trailer. Typhoon transforms into a Land Rover SUV. "Hook me up!" she says with nervous enthusiasm. GAME: Spike PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike blinks, getting the enormity of the situation. "You guys got me down there, all I did was put the key in." He sees Typhoon transform and clears his throat, still not exactly comfortable being this close to death. Even having a hard time saying ... He gestures to Zetar's fallen form. "So Dusty, should you and I like...put him..." he gestures to the trailer. Dust Devil grins at Spike, "You helped a world not yer own that might save a species not yer own. That means alot. But we'll talk more when we get where we're goin..." He heads one end of Zetar and waits for Spike, "Together friend?" Spike's face turns serious and nods, making sure he gives Zetar the respect he deserves. "Yup..." He looks at Dust Devil and takes Zetar's legs "One...two...THREE..." "Did I transform too soon? Do you need help movin' him?" Ty remains still, however, as they load Zetar respectfully into the trailer and prepare to head down. While they secure Zetar's body, Ty backs up and connects to the trailer. "OK. I'm ready when you are, guys!" She heads for the door, testing the assembly to make sure she doesn't lose Zetar half way down to the core -- that would be more than discourteous and embarrassing. Spike ensures that Zetar is properly 'secure' before he gestures Typhoon to open the door. "I'll ride down with yah, if you don't mind." He looks at Dust Devil and smiles sadly "Lead the way." Dust Devil smiles softly, "Zetar wasn't too big...." He loads the remains of the mech which have been set for his final rights. He helps load him onto the trailer and closes the lid once they are done." He transforms and gets in front. "Let's go!" Ty opens her passenger door so Spike can climb inside -- luckily her cab is roomy enough for him to fit even in his exosuit. Once he's secure, Ty revs her engine and prepares to follow Dust Devil. "Where are we going, exactly?" she asks. "All maps of Cybertron's tunnels are woefully incomplete. I mean to do something about that!" She activates her roof recorder and begins gathering geographical data. Spike looks out Typhoon's windows. Dust Devil is leading. Typhoon is driving. Leaving Spike with his thoughts, as he starts thinking of the gravity of the situation. It's just the three of them. What a horribly lonely life. But maybe he'll be like one of those figures where in life, it looks like Zetar wasn't really well regarded, but in death, he'll slowly gain the recognition that eluded him in life. Dust Devil chuckles softly, "Yer followin me...that's the important part. Not that I need directions, I could find this blindfolded. Or blinded." Spike says cautiously "Certainly more low-key than our last trek down here..." He adds "don't want to jinx it though." "Got it, Dusty!" Unlike Spike, she's not really thinking about Zetar -- she's more focused on overcoming her claustrophobia in order to explore new areas of Cybertron. Her engine does run a little more smoothly after Dust Devil reassures her of his confidence in their direction. Before leaving, she remotely downloads all the latest maps of Cybertron's subterranean levels. "Yeah," she agrees with Spike. "Let's avoid any unwelcome distractions if possible." Underworld - Cybertron :The unmapped, largely unexplored levels immediately below Cybertron's disused sewer system are known as Underworld, home to all sorts of horrible things. Dust Devil is almost having fun on the trip. He's made sure to take Spike the long roundabout way without showing him some of the improved areas. He comes to one of worst sections before his destination. "we're almost there Spike. Sorry the place doesn't look much better." Spike smiles sadly as he looks out, "Actually, I've seen some cities look this bad, Dusty. The good thing is that in some areas, I've seen those places turn around to become new and revitalized. Hopefully, that'll be the same thing that happens here." : Spike says, "not saying this place needs to be gentrified, but... maybe a microbrewery here, a Starbucks here, and an independent record store, and viola ..." : Typhoon LOL Spike keeps it to himself, but he can't help but think about Zetar again. He's seen Autobots lie virtually dead for almost ten years (Sunstreaker), he's seen other Autobots literally blown to smithereens, he's seen others where their core was broke. And all of them returned to the land of moving parts. Are they SURE that Zetar is gone? On the other hand, he has seen Autobots pass to the 'other' side on many occasions. This is most likely one of those situations. "Is this the most direct route available, Dusty? We seem to be going really far out of our way. Are you trying to avoid cave-ins, Decepticons, or transorganics?" Typhoon asks as they take their circuitous route down. She quiets, however, the deeper they get within Cybertron, wary of traps even though most have been taking care of by Dust Devil. She's not really thinking of Zetar -- more focused in simply getting to their destination in one piece. GAME: Spike FAILS a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Dust Devil chuckles softly. "Well...maybe I took a few turns. Well...few extra turns. I have my reasons. Spike. You were the one who tried ta save our world. And you can see some of what you have done. Well...I promised someone I'd try ta help with any fears you had. But I didn't think that I would do a good job on my own. So I asked a few questions. And besides bringing Zetar down here, I was told to bring you. Let's go...I'm sorry if it doesn't look exactly how it did before..." Yes he's so helpful as he leads them around a blind corner. Typhoon's concerns plant a small seed of doubt that swims through Spike's head. He briefly remembers back a few weeks ago when they were in the same situation, chased by Megatron. And for a brief moment, he envisioned being trapped below, buried under miles of Cybertronian steel, inaccessible by even the strongest of Autobot excavation. Buried alive! Spike breathes out, trying to think of something else to distract him. As the three explorers travel deeper into Cybertron, they eventually emerge into a larger cavern that has looks recently excavated. Centurion robots stand silently in rows, some of them still half-buried in rubble. Ty slams on her brakes as soon as she sees them, nearly upending the trailer and dumping Zetar's body out onto the ground. "Dusty!" Ty gasps. "Where have you taken us?" Belatedly she mumbles an apology to Spike, worrying that she may have made him eat dashboard if he hadn't been wearing the exosuit. Spike cranes his neck and looks around, slowly 'getting' what Dust Devil was doing. See, Dusty has his own methods. "Yeah..." he looks around, humbled at the site that he's looking at. He gulps, "Uh...when you said 'You were TOLD to bring me down here - who 'told' you to do that?" *BASH* With the exo-suit, Spike doesn't have the luxury of a seat belt, so he does indeed smash up against Typhoon's dash freely. But the Exo-Suit absorbs all of the damage. "SHIT! Jeez, Typhoon, what the hell?!" he then looks around and sees the Centurion robots and quickly gets what made Typhoon slam on the breaks. "Oh...wow..." Spike gulps and says barely above a whisper "We're still safe...right?" Dust Devil chuckles softly and transforms. He walks forward, watching the Centurions in case they are active. He looks back at Spike and Typhoon. "Well...I've never been good at listenin ta people. From Optimus, ta Benin....but I do have one I have always answered to. And unfortunately That means that this....well most of this has been a ruse of sorts. And I'll apologize later fer not tellin yas everythin. But well I thought it was worth it." He looks at the Centurions and he won't speak up if they don't move. “Follow me Typhoon....please. Really don't want ta have ta ask them to stop you from leavin." Spike frowns, not getting any of this malarky! "You mean, Alpha Trion TOLD you to bring me here?" He shakes his head in confusion. "Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to bring me down here, I would have come!" He looks over his shoulder, making sure Zetar is still where he's supposed to be. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. "Uh..... OK, Dusty. I hope you know what you're doing." Ty slowly follows Dust Devil, driving slowly past the silent Centurion guards. "I don't like this at all," she says quietly to Spike through a speaker in her cab. "I can't be sure we're safe. I mean, I trust Dusty and all... but still. Stay sharp. We might have to haul aft outta here if things go down bad." After Spike's outburst, she says more loudly, "Alpha Trion? What's going on?" Spike's eyes widen and he LOUD WHISPERS to Typhoon "LOWER YOUR VOICE!" - envisioning all of these Centurion Guards' optics turning on and shining their blinding lights on the trio and then...dealing with them. Dust Devil laughs now "Cause it is so much more fun ta take after my mentor and do things my own way. That and I believe I told him I was gonna make it a surprise and he seemed ta approve." He turns and calls out as he leads them deeper toward Vector Sigma. "Alpha Trion? I'm here! And I brought what you told me." Spike frowns and gulps, "Dusty...this isn't funny... not like in the least. You don't make fun of the dead." Ty urks and quiets at Spike's urging. After Dust Devil calls out, a section of the chasm wall slides away, revealing a blinding light. "Uh... I guess that's where we're going?" Ty asks hesitantly. She slowly drives towards the glow, carefully towing the trailer behind her. "I hope Dusty knows what he's doing," she whispers within her cab. She stops just outside the chamber, allowing Dust Devil to go first, if that's the plan. Spike shields his eyes from the blinding light, "I do too..." He doesn't realize his hands are shaking right now. "But for the record, as crazy as some of his plans have been, they've never been without reason." Dust Devil makes a face. "I'm not dumb enough ta make fun of the dead. Especially when they like talkin back ta me so much. I have another surprise after this but figured we'd come here first." The chamber of Vector Sigma is perfectly spherical - burned directly out of the rock and steel core of Cybertron. Vector Sigma itself has fully healed from the damage reported to its shell, and it hovers and glows in the center of the room with an intensity that hurts the eyes and threatens to damage optical sensors. For a moment it simply hangs there, like a small sun trapped in the center of Cybertron. Spike shields his eyes. For the first time in a long time, he doesn't have a snarky retort. He just stares in awe. "Good lord..." Every time he thinks he's seen everything the Transformers have to offer, something comes along and turns things on their head, including now. Dust Devil says, "Thanks so much fer fixin my optics Spike. I knew that I'd not be able ta really enjoy this if I couldn't see through my old optics." Spike nods dumbly in disbelief, "Yeah...sure." He looks at Dust Devil "Thanks...for showin' me this." Spike looks on and asks naively "So...are you sayin' that maybe Vector Sigma can like...bring Zetar back to life?" Dust Devil shrugs, "i was told ta bring him here. I told them I wanted to give him a place ta rest near where he did so good. And that I wanted you to see Vector Sigma and Alpha trion fer yerself." Spike, friend of the Autobots for going on 30 years, but still hasn't quite grasped the 'dead for good' vs. 'just lyin' around' stasis thing. Spike lowers his voice again, "But...I saw him...I was at his funeral. You guys...committed his body into space." Finally, the supercomputer speaks. ::"I AM VECTOR SIGMA. BEFORE CYBERTRON WAS, I WAS," it booms. ::"YOU ARE SPIKE WITWICKY OF EARTH." ::"YOU WERE INSTRUMENTAL TO MY PLANS TO RESTORE CYBERTRON." ::"YOU... HAVE DONE WELL." The voice of the supercomputer quiets again, although the warm room continues to hum and vibrate with pure power. : Spike says, "this feels like a futuristic game of Oregon Trail :)" : Typhoon says, "LOL" : Dust Devil says, "see this is what happens when you rest and don't kill Dusty for having too much fun" The hairs on Spike's arm, and the small hairs on the back of his neck raise as he looks on. The booming voice fills Spike with fear, initially, but that quickly subsides into just flat-out awe. He whispers to no one in particular "Jesus..." Spike licks his dried lips and gulps, trying to think of what to say. What would Crosscut instruct? What would Optimus Prime say? His voice quivers slightly, but it remains composed, "I couldn't have done it without everyone's help, Dust Devil, Zetar, Typhoon, Optimus ...Alpha Trion." Dust Devil grins, completely enjoying Spike's reaction. "I hope you don't mind my surprise fre ya Spike. I know you were upset about the loss of Vector sigma and Alpha Trion....." Spike slowly circles the awesome, possibly all-knowing structure, studying everything his eyes can absorb. "Does this mean...the war will end soon?" Spike looks at Typhoon, then Dust Devil in utter disbelief. He shakes his head, "Let no one say you're not full of surprises, Dusty." He looks on at the structure, still deciding whether to be in fear or in awe, or a bit of both. Ty is quiet as there is a slight flicker of light -- so faint it almost goes unnoticed in the intense glow of Vector Sigma. Silently a translucent figure emerges from behind the glowing ball of Vector Sigma. The apparition sports a sweeping red and blue helmet, and although Cybertronian has what appears to be a long, flowing mustache and beard. A chuckle is heard, seeming to emanate from everywhere in the room at once. Spike balls his fists up in a reflexive gesture and backs up. He isn't too sure if the chuckle is gentle or menacing, or if this is the real Alpha Trion, or some holographic transmission. Spike's voice is shaky, but composed "Am I the only one that's seeing this?" Dust Devil grins. "I also can ask the centurions to stand down at times. But its not something I would depend on. If there's a reason why they're agitated, then I might not have the right ta stop them." As the apparition appears, Dust Devil actually bows in respect to Alpha Trion. A smile appears on his face when he looks back up. "I... I see it... him..." Ty stammers, still in Land Rover mode. The Ghost of Alpha Trion smiles, and the chuckle fades. "I'm afraid the war will not be over any time soon, Spike Witwicky, but Cybertron itself will be restored for a time, and for that we have you to thank." His mouth moves, but his voice seems to drift in the air with no apparently source. He looks over as Dust Devil bows. "And I believe you've brought me something as well?" he asks pleasantly. Spike looks on and without control, his eyes start to well up, and tears begin to flow freely down his face. Alpha Trion remains one of those 'ones' that Spike felt a connection with. And the full impact of the situation is pretty much the equivalent of him seeing a long-dead loved relative who can actually interact with him. He doesn't weep, but tears fall freely on his cheeks. Spike finally manages to eke out "You're alive?!" - before realizing Dusty has business with Alpha Trion. Dust Devil nods. "Alpha Trion, I asked permission to bring Zetar down here for burial, but you asked me to bring Zetar to you. I made sure that I did sir. And I thank you for allowing me to bring Spike ta say hi too." Spike gulps and says dumbly, still too overwhelmed to say anything profound - "Hi..." The Ghost of Alpha Trion looks between Dust Devil and Spike, giving them both an old familiar grin. "Spike, I am alive, and I am not. I have merged with Vector Sigma, and as such I am a part of it now -- although as you see, I do retain a bit of my own consciousness and autonomy." He seems to find the situation amusing. "Dust Devil, I appreciate you bringing both Spike and Zetar to me. Spike... it's good to see you again. As for Zetar -- bring him before Vector Sigma." Trion gestures with a spectral hand. Spike slowly walks toward Zetar's feet and looks at Dust Devil, expecting him to take the heavier front end. Spike 's still too awe-struck to say anything terribly profound, "Okay, Dusty..on three...one...two...three..." Dust Devil carefully balances his load to help Spike with the presentation of the sacrifi.. of Zetar. And he's nice enough to let Spike do the counting. But he's also totally enjoying this. Spike lays Zetar out before Vector Sigma and steps back. He looks on thoughtfully, thinking there have been Autobots braver, who've sacrificed more, who are no longer here. And it looks like Zetar is going to get the luxury of a resurrection. Is this appropriate? Well, in Spike's mind, Zetar resembles most every 'average' Autobot, so if one resurrection of an average Autobot is a symbolic gesture, it's still worthwhile. Typhoon finally shakes off her awestruck stupor and transforms, moving to help Dust Devil and Spike with Zetar's body. Once it's unloaded and placed before Sigma, Ty steps back. Vector Sigma slowly begins to spin. The glow Zetar possessed after accidentally touching Sigma returns, engulfing his dull grey body once more. The power slowly seems to be drawn from his body, and swirls towards the shiny spinning globe. The Ghost of Alpha Trion watches silently with a small smile. Spike shields his eyes and looks on in wonderment, curious what's going to happen next. Is Zetar going to be revived? Has he merged into Vector Sigma? Something else? Dust Devil looks to Ty and whispers softly, "Aren't ya glad ya overcame yer dislike of the underground ta see Vector Sigma.." Spike looks on at Alpha Trion and gives a weak smile. Typhoon rubs the back of her head. "Yeah. Woah. Thanks," is all she can manage. The power that Zetar had absorbed from Sigma is slowly drawn out of him, and merges with Vector Sigma. Finally the supercomputer speaks again. ::"WHAT HAD BEEN LOST TO ME HAS BEEN RESTORED," it booms. ::"IN REPAYMENT, I SHALL RETURN WHAT HAS BEEN LOST TO YOU." Zetar takes on a differently glow, and slowly his black and yellow color returns. Lastly a light sparks once more in his optics, which burn blue once more -- like they did before his encounter with Vector Sigma. Spike looks on in disbelief. "What the..." Dust Devil stands polite and lets Vector Sigma do his thing. He still is enjoying what he did to Spike WAYYYYY too much. Spike clears his throat and says cautiously "Z..Zetar?" Spike gives a smile to Alpha Trion and finally realizes his face is full of tears, so he finally decides to wipe the tears from his eyes. "In...credible." Typhoon gasps as Zetar sits up and rubs his drill-tipped head. "Dust Devil!" he exclaims, climbing stiffly to his feet. "You're OK!" He rushes towards the diversionary specialist, but stops just short of him, and suddenly looks around in confusion. "Uh, where am I? And what happened to Trypticon?" Typhoon shakes her head, "Oh, Primus." Alpha Trion just continues to look amused. Spike gulps and says "You died..." Spike finishes his thought "You're in Vector Sigma now..." Dust Devil says, "Yeah yer in Vector Sigma now. I was just gonna bury ya down here. But apparently you borrowed somethin from Vector Sigma. So ya got a get outta jail free card. Make the most of it my friend." Spike looks over at Alpha Trion and grins rather stupidly again. Humans have a way of doing that when faced with something this awe-inspiring, even the smartest of humans get a bit stupid. Zetar glances at Vector Sigma, shielding his optics from the glare. "What -- Vector Sigma? But -- I don't feel my connection to it anymore. The knowledge I'd gained from it... the power... it's gone." Zetar frowns, conflicting emotions crossing his dark face. "I... I might need to lie down." Typhoon perhaps unhelpfully gestures to the funeral trailer as a possible place for Zetar to lay. Dust Devil grins, "Least that saves me from havin ta dig." He looks at Spike, "And I have another present fer you." Spike gulps and says "Welcome back to the land of moving parts..." He looks at Alpha Trion and gives a tired smile, a few more tears fall from his eyes, still in disbelief he's seeing what appears to be a still-living Alpha Trion. Spike blinks at Dust Devil, "S'riously? This wasn't enough of a gift?" The Ghost of Alpha Trion smiles back at Spike, and raises his large eyebrows at Dust Devil's mention of another gift. Zetar climbs up to the lip of the chamber and has a sit down for a moment while he absorbs what has happened to him. Spike has been thinking of caving in and finally writing an auto-biography "Auto-botography?" about his experiences with the Transformers, at his brother's urging. But times like this, he's glad he's held off, because this shit would easily fill a few new chapters. Dust Devil pulls out a small key and hands it to Spike. "Here. Took me a while ta figure how ta make this. Luckily I had all that scannin of the Key. "So here is a new key. I got it coded ta you, and there's a failsafe that you can activate ta destroy it if you truly need to. But it'll lead ya to my base...well Alpha's base. But I got control of it. Don't lose it. And it'll take power from that other gift I gave you." Spike gently takes the key, for fear it may break, and cups it. He opens a storage container in his exo-suit. "Don't worry...I know exactly where to put it..." (the same place he stored the old key). He looks at Zetar, trying to say the right thing, even if it isn't exactly the TRUE thing, "Everyone missed you up there, Zetar. They're going to flip when they see you again." Spike looks on at Alpha Trion, a few more tears fall. He is indeed a human. He looks at Dust Devil and sniffs, "Thank you so much, Dust Devil...for this." Dust Devil rolls his optics visually, "put it where ya like, wear it fer all I care. But it'll help you find me if I'm hidin out in the base or give you a safe place if you get stuck in the wrong spot. Ummmmm just don't poke around too much. Alpha Trion couldn't promise that the place wouldn't kill you accidentaly." Spike nods and looks at Alpha Trion, wiping some more tears of awe from his eyes, he says "So...what about you? Are you going to stick around for awhile?" Spike grins lightly at Dust Devil, "Don't worry, I won't get too curious. I'm like you - I'm a stickler for the rules." The Ghost of Alpha Trion nods. "Yes. My old lab. Use it well, Spike Witwicky. As it is ... I must assist return to assisting Vector Sigma in managing the restoration of Cybertron. So I'll have to 'stick around' here. Do visit again any time, though. Thanks again, and good luck." With one last smile, Alpha Trion nods to Dust Devil and fades from sight. The light from Vector Sigma dims as it slowly spins to a stop, and the deep hum in the room diminishes. Zetar looks up from where he sits. "Thanks from me as well, guys. I literally owe you my life." Spike calls out "Wait! Alpha Trion!" There's still so many questions he wants to ask him. What happened with Starscream. Can he rematerialize in his physical form? But the only thing that returns Spike's plea is the empty, deep hum of the room. Spike can't think of anything to say except "See yah 'round." He then looks at Zetar, Typhoon and Dust Devil. Typhoon says, "We should get back and have Zetar checked out." Dust Devil looks at Spike, "We can come back later and visit when ya like, I'll guide you down. I'm gonna ask the centurions ta resume guarding the place. Shall we go home?" Spike nods eagerly, "Yeah..." He seems to have a renewed purpose about things. Lots of shit has changed over the past 2 hours. "I'll...uh...check him out before leaving." He nods, wiping some more tears from his eyes. He secretly hates the fact that he's reduced to an emotional puddle in front of Dusty. Typhoon nods slowly, and climbs up to help Zetar to his feet. "It's been quite a day, and this was quite a surprise, Dusty. Let's head home." Spike thinks about what to say to his reporter friend, Mel next time they do coffee. But honestly, would she believe him? Maybe Marissa, but she maybe even would ask him to submit to a drug test to keep his job at EDC. category:2017 category:Logs category:Siege of Iacon TP